


Emrys

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Wizards, BMol - Freeform, Destiny, England (Country), Fate & Destiny, Gen, Magic, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Merlin - Freeform, Orphans, Witchcraft, round table
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: De 2013, à 2018 pour terminer fin 2020. Il était temps, vous ne croyez pas ?





	1. Le commencement…

_**2013 :** _

_J'ai commencé l'écriture d'un roman._

_Un roman avorté._

_Le sujet était : Arthur et les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde dans le Monde moderne._

_Je me suis inspirée des personnages de la série Britannique « Merlin »._

_Mais, faute de temps, j'ai mis l'histoire de côté. Trop longtemps..._

_**.** _

_**2018 :** _

_J'ai retrouvé l'histoire incomplète sur mon ordinateur et je l'ai relu._

_Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire un lien entre Merlin et Arthur // Mick et Arthur Ketch..._

_En relisant mon histoire, j'ai été surprise par ma façon d'écrire. J'ai trouvé cela plutôt bon et j'ai décidé de reprendre ce récit. En changeant quelques petites choses._

_Les premières pages sont donc d'origine. J'espère que la coupure entre 2013 et 2018 ne se verra pas trop._

_**.** _

_**2020 :** _

_Pfffff... Le sort s'acharne sur cette histoire, encore abandonnée sur mon ordinateur !_

_Décidément !_

_Mais, Décembre 2020, je reprends mes OS et je fais du tri sur mes profils ffnet & AO3._

_Et je découvre à nouveau cette histoire._

_Allez, faut en faire quelque chose !_

_Je ne la terminerais sûrement pas, mais je tiens quand même à la publier !_ _Au moins ce que j'ai écrit !_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_Que ce récit ne dorme pas une année de plus sans voir le jour de potentiels lecteurs..._

_Alors, pour les plus vaillants d'entre vous, l’Élite, ceux qui veulent devenir Chevalier de ma Table Ronde... Bonne lecture_ _!_ _À_ _tr_ _avers 7 ans d'histoire !_

**…**

**~ 1 ~**

**Le commencement…**

**…**

Allongé sur son lit, le jeune homme se leva difficilement lorsqu’il entendit son réveil sonner. Dans un geste routinier, il tendit sa main pour arrêter le bruit qui lui martelait les oreilles. Une autre journée au lycée, à rester dans l’ombre de son meilleur ami. Tout naturellement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour ensuite descendre se faire une tasse de thé. Le liquide chaud lui fit du bien et le revigora. Il faisait froid dans ce village isolé du Nord de l'Angleterre. Bien que les mois d’été furent chauds et secs, les mois de printemps, automne et hiver restaient toujours frais et humides. Il se vêtit d’un jean, d’une chemise marine à manches longues et d’une veste sombre. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour tenter de coiffer ses cheveux noirs en bataille, mais peine perdue. Encore une fois, le jeune homme partit au lycée avec une allure décoiffée.

.

N’ayant pas encore le permis de conduire, il dut attendre le bus. Une fois à l’intérieur, le jeune étudiant sortit ses écouteurs pour s’évader quelques minutes avant d'aller en cours.

Le véhicule déposa la horde de jeunes gens devant le grand bâtiment. Filles comme garçons se dirigèrent tels des aimants vers leurs groupes d’amis respectifs. Pour le petit brun aux yeux bleus, un seul ami lui importait. Il le reconnut de suite. Il faut dire que son fidèle camarade ne passait pas inaperçu : les cheveux châtains, les yeux clairs et son énorme carrure sportive, contrastaient énormément avec son ami.

\- Mick ! s’écria ce dernier lorsqu’il le vit arriver.

L’intéressé sourit en se dirigeant vers lui.

\- Arthur ! Comment ça va ce matin ?

\- Ça va comme un lundi dans un lycée abandonné du Nord polaire de notre pauvre pays.

\- Je prends ça pour un : « Je vais bien, Mick, merci et toi ? »

\- Arrête tes délires, réprimanda en souriant Arthur.

Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son emploi du temps. La flemmardise prenant le dessus sur lui, il se tourna vers Mick.

\- Hum, on a quoi déjà comme cours ce matin ?

Levant les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir, ce dernier rétorqua.

\- Nous sommes en Janvier et tu ne connais toujours pas tes heures de cours ?! Comment ferais-tu sans moi ?

\- Je dormirais mieux ? nargua Arthur. Alors, pour répondre à ma question ?

\- Ce matin, c’est ennuyeux, avoua-t-il. Enfin, ennuyeux pour toi. Biologie et philosophie.

\- Super, je pourrais récupérer mes heures de sommeil de ce week-end !

Mick lui jeta un regard accusateur.

\- Et qu’est-ce que ce très cher Sir Arthur a-t-il bien pu faire d’épuisant ce week-end ?

Ledit Arthur marcha en direction de son casier tout en répondant.

\- Il te faut un dessin p’tit génie ?

Mettant ses cahiers dans le casier voisin d’Arthur, Mick sourit.

\- Oh, je vois. J’en conclus que tu as réussi à te réconcilier avec Antonia ?

\- C’est bien, tu te sers de ton cerveau parfois !

.

Habitué à ses remarques cinglantes, mais pas méchantes, Mick ne répondit pas. La sonnerie retentit et le duo s’engouffra dans la salle de Biologie. Le professeur apparut. Un petit homme trapu, ventre bedonnant, les cheveux dégarnis et portant de grosses lunettes noires sur le nez. Il posa sa vieille serviette usée sur le bureau et sortit ses papiers en désordre de celle-ci.

Arthur s’ennuyait déjà. Il lâcha un énorme bâillement sans même le cacher au professeur qui le scruta d’un mauvais œil. Alors que ce dernier entamait son cours, Arthur commença à s’assoupir. Ni tenant plus, Mick se rapprocha de lui.

\- Hey ! Tu ferais mieux de suivre tes cours. Je te rappelle que nous avons notre diplôme dans six mois !

Les yeux cernés, Arthur le dévisagea un moment.

\- Ouais, mon paternel aussi me dit la même chose.

\- Et il a raison ! Arthur ! Bon sang, tu vas te réveiller, oui ! Et suivre ce cours !

L’intéressé fut pour le moins étonné du ton que prenait Mick. D’autant plus qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se souciait de son avenir et de ses notes.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi que je suive ou non un cours de Bio, hein ? Tu crois que je vais devenir toubib, ou quoi ?

Mick baissa les yeux.

\- Je dis juste que, lorsqu’on passera notre examen, je ne serais pas à côté de toi pour que tu puisses copier mes réponses !

Arthur eu une étincelle de colère dans les yeux.

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis un crétin qui ne sait pas étudier !

Mick souffla pour rattraper ses paroles.

\- Non, je dis juste que tu es… Faignant ! Par moment... Et pour certaines choses… Mais qu’il est encore temps de te réveiller !

Arthur tenta d’écouter le professeur, mais rien ne le passionna et il sentit ses paupières lourdes se fermer toutes seules. Il croisa les bras sur sa table et avant de laisser tomber sa tête à l’intérieur, il rétorqua à son ami.

\- Tu ferais mieux d’arrêter de te préoccuper de moi, mais plutôt de t’occuper de toi. Ce n’est pas comme si mon Destin était de devenir neurochirurgien, alors fiche-moi la paix avec ce cours débile.

Puis il s’endormit, laissant Mick démuni.

« Le Destin ». Oui, depuis quelques années, le petit brun n’avait que ce mot à la bouche. C’est que ce jeune étudiant savait plus de choses qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre...

.

.

.

Au commencement, Mick naquit dans le Sud de l'Angleterre. Mais lorsque ses parents disparurent, le jeune orphelin fut placé de foyers en foyers. Jusqu’à ce que finalement, il puisse s’émanciper quelques années plus tard. Il avait peur des gens et surtout peur de lui. Le petit garçon perdu s’était découvert d’étranges facultés à l’orphelinat et dans ses différents foyers. Des dons qui effrayaient également ses parents adoptifs. Comprenant qu’il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, Mick décida de vivre seul sa « Destiné ». Parce que tout était question de « Destiné » au bout du compte. Il le comprenait au travers de ses rêves et de ses sempiternelles « visions ». Oui, dans un Monde si terre-à-terre, si étroit d’esprit où les gens abandonnaient les légendes et la magie, Mick restait l’unique survivant avec des pouvoirs de Sorciers. Si dans un temps reculé sa condition pouvait lui procurer le titre d’Enchanteur ou de Mage, ici et à cette époque-là, cela ne présageait rien de bien. Au mieux, il finirait à l’asile, au pire il pourrait terminer comme rat de laboratoire. De ce fait, le jeune Sorcier gardait précieusement ses pouvoirs secrets. Mais ce fardeau, comme tous les autres, lui pesait. Comme s’il devait porter le poids du Monde sur ses épaules. Dans un sens, c'était un peu le cas. Car Mick savait ce qui l’attendait, ce qu’il devait faire. Mais pas uniquement pour lui. Il avait un devoir envers Arthur que même son ami ignorait.

Mais, comment expliquer tout cela à un Humain ?

.

.

Ses doutes l’assaillirent une fois de plus. Dans les moments où son moral n’était pas au beau fixe, Mick voulait baisser les bras. Après tout : « Pourquoi moi ? » se demandait-il chaque jour. Mais à chaque fois, une petite voix dans sa tête l’obligeait à continuer et ne pas abandonner.

Perdu dans ses sempiternelles pensées et dans ses questions sans réponses, quelqu’un le renvoya sur Terre.

\- Mick ! chuchota une voix masculine derrière lui.

L’intéressé se retourna pour découvrir Lance, un grand ami d’Arthur, lui tendant un bout de papier. Mick le prit et se retourna sur son bureau pour lire le mot :

_« Notre ami commun dort encore pendant les cours ?!_

_Va falloir le réveiller ou Arthur va se faire coller ! »_

Mick prit son stylo pour répondre au mot, mais il n’eut même pas le temps de commencer sa phrase qu’il sentit une présence devant lui. Levant lentement les yeux, il découvrit le professeur qui le toisait de haut.

\- Alors comme ça, on discute par message pendant mon cours ?

Puis il se tourna vers Arthur.

\- Et ton ami ne sait pas qu’il faut dormir la nuit et non en classe ?

Mick entendit quelques rires dans la salle. Puis, dans un geste vif, le professeur lui arracha le papier des mains. Au moment où celui-ci allait le lire à haute voix, Mick se concentra sur le bout de feuille et chuchota une petite incantation. Vu le visage blême et énervé du petit homme à lunette, le Sorcier comprit que son sort fonctionna. Il venait de changer les mots et les avaient transformés en une langue inconnue pour que personne ne puisse les lire. Excédé, le prof jeta le mot sur le bureau de Mick et passa son regard de lui à Arthur en maugréant.

\- Je veux un résumé complet de mon cours, demain à la première heure sur mon bureau, c’est compris ? Toi et Arthur, vous allez vous débrouiller pour refaire ce que je me suis échiné à vous inculquer durant ces deux heures. Et si vous trichez, je le saurai !

Comme pour mettre un point final à sa punition, la sonnerie retentit. Mais l’homme ne quitta pas Mick du regard. Un peu mal à l’aise, ce dernier réveilla Arthur, encore groggy à cause de sa sieste improvisée.

.

.

\- Un devoir ?! s’écria Arthur en rangeant ses cahiers dans son casier. Mais j’ai rien suivi au cours !

\- Oui, rétorqua Mick en prenant lui-même ses affaires dans le casier voisin. Peut-être parce que tu dormais durant ledit cours ?

Arthur lui jeta un regard noir, même si sans se l’avouer, il savait que tout ceci était entièrement de sa faute. Il ferma la porte bleue de son casier avec un peu de colère, jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive son ami Lance.

\- Hey, t’as suivi le cours, toi ? J’ai besoin de tes notes.

Lance secoua la tête.

\- Désolé mon vieux, mais le prof vous a demandez de ne pas tricher.

Arthur, dépité, leva les yeux au ciel comme à l’attente d’un miracle. Il souffla un coup puis se ressaisit.

\- Très bien. Mick ?

Le petit brun ferma son sac et tourna la tête vers son ami.

\- Oui ?

\- Viens dîner chez moi ce soir. Faudra qu’on bosse sur cette… Punition !

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la salle de philosophie laissant Mick en pleine réflexion. Le garçon n’avait pas tellement envie de revoir la « famille » de son ami. Il courut rejoindre Arthur.

\- Pourquoi chez toi ? On peut faire ça à la bibliothèque ou…

Arthur sourit et s’arrêta net devant Mick qui faillit lui rentrer dedans.

\- Mick… Est-ce que, par hasard, tu aurais peur de mon père ?

Tentant de cacher sa gêne, il répliqua.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Pffff, non pas du tout ! C’est juste que je ne veux pas vous déranger. Surtout avec ta sœur qui vit encore chez toi et…

\- « Demi-sœur » ! rectifia Arthur un peu énervé que tout le monde fasse l’erreur. Ce n’est pas ma sœur. Je sais qu’elle est pénible, mais ne t’en fais pas, elle n’a jamais mangé personne... Enfin, pas que je sache.

Il fit demi-tour, le sourire aux lèvres. Mick jeta un regard à Lance qui lui aussi sourit.

Encore deux heures d’ennui pour le jeune Arthur. Décidément, les études n’étaient pas son fort. Mais cette fois, il devait s’efforcer de rester éveillé pour ne pas avoir une autre punition. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Mick, assis à la table à côté de la sienne. Le jeune Sorcier prenait des notes avec minutie. Levant les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir, Arthur tenta à son tour de gribouiller deux ou trois petites choses sur ses feuilles toujours vierges.

.

Le moment du déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Enfin, aussi calme qu’une cafétéria remplie d’étudiants pouvait l’être. Comme à leur habitude, Arthur, Mick et Lance mangèrent ensemble. Bien que les deux amis interceptèrent les coups d’œil qu’Arthur lançait en direction d’Antonia, déjeunant avec son groupe à elle.

Pendant ce temps, Lance se tourna vers Mick.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il. D’habitude, le prof lit toujours les mots des élèves à haute voix. Il doit se prendre pour un génie, à humilier ainsi les gens qui se passent des messages secrets…

\- Oui et alors ? s’inquiéta Mick.

Lance but une gorgée de soda avant de répliquer.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne l’a pas fait au mien ? Même s'il n’y avait rien de bien secret dessus, c’est juste que je me pose la question.

 _« C’est parce que j’ai utilisé un sort qui permet de rendre illisibles certaines écritures. »_ pensa Mick avant d’inventer un mensonge.

\- Probablement parce que tu écris mal et qu’il n’a pas su lire tes pattes de mouche.

Il sourit à sa blague et Lance fit de même. Apparemment, il accepta cette excuse.

.

.

.

Parfois, Mick enviait Arthur. De sa vie si innocente, du poids que lui ne devait pas porter sur ses épaules puisque Mick le faisait pour lui sans qu’il le sache. Il aurait aimé être un garçon normal. Sécher les cours, sortir avec les filles, avoir son diplôme et un métier convenable. Seulement, au fond de lui, le Sorcier savait que tout cela restait trop banal pour quelqu’un de sa condition. Comme tout le monde, Mick voulait une famille. Même celle d’Arthur, bien qu’un peu terrifiante, ferait l’affaire. Oui, il enviait la banale existence de son ami. Ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’est qu’en revanche, Arthur jalousait Mick sur certains points. Bien sûr, il ne se l’avouait pas à lui-même. Mais lui aussi aurait voulu vivre comme Mick. Seul dans un appartement, sans personne à qui rendre des comptes, s’occuper de ces propres affaires, savoir rester attentif aux cours et décrocher toujours des notes plutôt bonnes.

Quelle ironie, chacun enviait l’autre sans qu’aucun des deux ne le sache.

.

.

17h, les cours se terminèrent. Comme convenu et n’ayant pas le choix, Mick grimpa dans la voiture du père d’Arthur. Uther, c’était son nom, venait chercher son fils en fin de journée dans une Bentley grise toute neuve. Une fois assis dernière, le fils décida de briefer son père.

\- J’ai invité Mick pour ce soir, on a un devoir important à rendre pour demain.

D’une nature pas vraiment loquace, le père hocha simplement la tête en signe d’acquiescement. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Mick rêvassait en regardant le paysage, la voiture s’arrêta. Ce n’était pas la première fois que le garçon allait chez son ami. Mais à chaque fois, il se sentait mal sans savoir pourquoi. Comme aujourd’hui.

Ils descendirent de la voiture tous les trois. La maison ressemblait à toutes celles de la cité : grande, les pierres un peu claires, un petit chemin en béton qui conduisait au garage, une pelouse verte, des fenêtres aux volets ouverts, etc. Une maison normale dans une avenue normale.

.

Uther entra le premier, suivit de son fils et de son ami.

\- Morgane ? s’écria le père en appelant sa fille.

Elle apparut avec sa « bonne humeur » feinte devant sa famille.

\- On a un invité ? s’amusa-t-elle.

\- Oui, ne dérange pas ton frère et Mick, ils ont un devoir à rendre pour demain.

\- Ah oui vraiment ?

Elle jeta un mauvais regard aux deux amis.

\- Alors pourquoi ils ne font leur travail que la veille ?

Uther posa son manteau sur le portique puis se tourna vers son fils.

\- C’est vrai ça. Tu t’y prends encore à la dernière minute, Arthur ? Gare à toi si ce trimestre est aussi catastrophique que le premier !

\- Fais-moi un peu confiance, père ! rétorqua le fils en jeta un coup d’œil haineux à sa demi-sœur.

\- Bien. Le dîner sera prêt dans deux heures.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Morgane esquissa un sourire malicieux aux deux hommes qui montèrent vite à l’étage pour s'éloigner d'elle. Encore une fois, Mick essaya de comprendre ce qui clochait avec elle. La fille était jolie, sans aucun doute. Grande, la peau blanche, les cheveux noirs ébène qui tombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules et les yeux tout aussi sombres. Et pourtant, le jeune Sorcier sentit au fond de lui que quelque chose n’allait pas. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et son physique angélique ne correspondait en rien à ses intentions intérieures.

.

.

La chambre d’Arthur n’avait pas changé depuis la dernière visite de Mick. Toujours autant de désordre, de vêtements par terre, de canettes de soda traînant çà et là, les livres d’école obstinément fermés mais servant de cal de bureau. La pièce, plus ou moins grande, comprenait un lit deux places, une table de nuit, un bureau avec sa chaise à roulette pivotante et une grande armoire. Quelques étagères accrochées aux murs croulants sous une collection de bric-à-brac, sans aucun livre. Arthur n’avait rien d’un érudit. D’ailleurs, ce dernier lança son sac près du bureau et s’effondra sur le lit. Mick posa lui son sac au pied du sommier.

\- Je vais la tuer, maugréa Arthur la voix à moitié étouffée par l’oreiller sur lequel il s’était avachi.

\- Plaît-il ? sourit Mick.

Arthur se leva d’un bond.

\- Morgane ! Je vais la tuer ! Elle mène mon paternel par le bout du nez et il ne voit rien !

Mick s’assit devant le bureau et commença à feuilleter le livre de Biologie tout en répondant.

\- Eh bien, ta sœur…

\- « Demi-sœur » ! rectifia derechef Arthur en s’essayant sur son lit.

\- Oui pardon, « demi-sœur », reprit son ami. Peut-être qu’elle se sent seule… Alors, elle paraît un peu méchante parfois, sûrement un simple mécanisme de défense…

Mick commença à écrire sur une feuille, il ne vit donc pas l’air interrogateur qu’Arthur lui jetait.

\- Tu la défends ? Je croyais qu’elle te faisait peur !

\- Non… Enfin… Elle est peut-être étrange parfois, mais je la comprends…

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il savait que Mick était orphelin, mais ils n’en discutaient jamais. Le jeune Sorcier savait se montrer mystérieux et taciturne. Morgane était également sans famille. Sa mère était morte et elle vivait ainsi avec son père et son demi-frère. À la recherche d’un emploi qu’elle n’arrivait pas à trouver. Peut-être que cela la rendait effectivement un peu asocial.

.

Le frère resta assis sur son lit à méditer tout en scrutant Mick gratter le papier. Puis Arthur se leva et jeta un coup d’œil aux écrits de son ami.

\- C’est notre punition ?

Mick continua et répondit sans se retourner.

\- Oui. J’essaye d’écrire ce dont je me souviens. Je compléterais ensuite avec le livre de Biologie.

Arthur ne bougea pas. Il réfléchit. Il considéra Mick quelques minutes et toute une série de questions lui passèrent par la tête. À commencer par : « Pourquoi fait-il ça ? ». C’est vrai, Mick faisait lui-même une punition dont Arthur était le fautif. Et il ne lui demandait même pas son aide. Peut-être qu’il sous-estimé son amitié envers lui, il pensait au fond que Mick le voyait juste comme un simple camarade de lycée. Mais peut-être qu’il était réellement son ami et que tout le monde le voyait, sauf Arthur. Il voulut parler, dire quelque chose de gentil pour changer, mais son père s'écria depuis le bas des escaliers.

\- Les garçons !

Mick continuait toujours d’écrire, alors Arthur lui tapota l’épaule.

\- Hey l’ami, laisse un peu ça, tu veux. Et viens dîner.

Il posa le stylo et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

.

.

Dans un grand salon, se dressait en son centre, une table ronde. Un vieux modèle fait en bois que Mick adorait. Il se plaça à côté de son ami qui lui se trouvait près de son père et à sa gauche s’assit Morgane. Le dîner fut assez tendu, personne ne parlait.

La fille jetait quelques coups d’œil à Mick qui ne remarqua rien. Arthur voulut détendre l’atmosphère sans toutefois savoir comment s’y prendre. Il n’y arrivait déjà pas en temps normal, lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient que tous les trois le soir. Le jeune Sorcier n’eut pas très faim mais fit quand même honneur à la cuisine d’Uther.

Durant tout le repas, Mick toucha la table en bois. Il aimait ce contact sous ses doigts et il sentit comme une bonne vibration. Au fur et à mesure qu’il gardait sa main posée sur celle-ci, il vit quelques petits flashs dans sa tête. Comme à chaque fois que des visions l’assaillaient, Mick sortit du Monde réel pour naviguer dans les méandres des chemins futurs. Là, il voyait ce qu’il adviendrait s'il réussissait à faire bouger le Destin. Il voyait que de grandes choses se passeraient autour de cette table. Ancienne et parfaitement ronde, sans coins pour que personne ne se sente délaissé. Ici se retrouveraient les amis fidèles et… Même une femme, apparemment. Ensemble, ils changeraient le Monde, ils le guériraient. Mais Mick n’eut pas le temps d’en voir davantage. Les minutes ou les heures dans ses visions ne défilaient pas au même rythme que dans la réalité. Ce fut pour cela qu’Arthur le ramena sur Terre.

\- Mick ? T’es avec nous ?

Il émergea d’un coup et analysa l’endroit comme s’il venait tout juste d’arriver. Uther, Morgane et Arthur le fixèrent un peu septique. Son cerveau réfléchit à une phrase cohérente.

\- Hum… Oui. Pardon, j’étais un peu distrait.

Arthur aida sa demi-sœur à débarrasser. Mick se leva pour donner un coup de main, mais son ami le retint sur sa chaise.

\- Reste là, tu es aussi blanc qu’un cachet d’aspirine, ne va pas me faire un malaise !

Mick sourit face à l’attention soudaine qu’Arthur lui portait.

Il attendit quelques minutes, le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Le voilà de nouveau « normal » et vif d’esprit. Arthur déposa les couverts à dessert.

Mick trouvait que ce repas n’en terminait pas.

.

.

.

Après le dîner, Mick grimpa vite les escaliers pour continuer de travailler au bureau d’Arthur. Le propriétaire de la chambre le laissa faire sans rien dire, il s’installa sur son lit et tenta de rédiger quelques devoirs en retard. Mais il ne manquait pas de jeter des coups d’œil à Mick de temps à autre. Puis n’y tenant plus, il rompit ce silence angoissant.

\- Mick…

Mais son ami n’écoutait pas. Alors Arthur se leva.

\- Oh, Mick !

\- Quoi ? rétorqua t-il sans lever les yeux de la double feuille déjà entièrement remplie.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t’aide, par hasard ? À la base, c’est une punition qu’on doit faire ensemble.

Le jeune Sorcier finit d’écrire sa dernière phrase, mettant un point final à celle-ci.

\- Voilà, c’est fait !

Il sourit. Mais pas son ami.

\- Je te signale que je dois savoir tout ce que tu as écrit là-dessus. Si le prof m’interroge ?

Mick sortit une seconde double feuille, elle aussi remplit.

\- J’ai tout écrit en double. Tu pourras lire ça ce soir tranquillement.

Arthur commença à jeter un coup d’œil aux devoirs de Mick et alors qu’il allait lui parler, le brun regarda sa montre et se leva.

\- Bon, c’est pas que ça m’ennuie d’être ici, mais je devrais rentrer. J’ai quelques petites choses à faire chez moi.

Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac tandis qu’Arthur le dévisagea. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il déclara simplement.

\- D’accord, je vais prévenir mon père.

Ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers et grimpèrent dans la voiture argentée. Le trajet du retour fut tout aussi silencieux que celui de l’allée. Uther déposa Mick en bas de son immeuble.

.

.

Une fois en duo avec son fils dans la Bentley, Uther fit part de ses impressions à Arthur.

\- Il m’a l’air encore plus étrange qu’avant…

Intrigué, le garçon demanda.

\- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il prit un virage serré et expliqua.

\- Il ne parle pas, il ne bronche pas, il est dans son Monde. Il reste très poli cela dit, mais… C’est comme si son regard était triste et qu’il paraissait plus âgé qu’il n’en a l’air. Peut-être a-t-il grandi trop vite, tout d’un coup…

Arthur analysa les paroles de son père. Au fond, il se disait tout cela, lui aussi. Il connaissait plus ou moins le passé de Mick pour savoir que son attitude restait justifié. Enfin, « plus ou moins » oui, parce qu’en y repensant bien, Mick ne parlait pas trop souvent de lui. Pareil pour le reste : que faisait Mick le week-end ? Pendant les vacances ? Sortait-il ? Que pouvait-il bien faire le soir chez lui ? Seulement ses devoirs et seulement ça ? Au fond, ne se sentait-il pas seul ?

Ces questions l’assaillirent jusqu’à ce qu’Uther gare la voiture devant la maison. Finalement, encore des questions sans réponses, cela devenait une sacrée routine avec Mick.

.

En parlant de lui, ce dernier entra dans son appartement. Il rangea ses affaires de classe de son sac pour mettre celles dont il aurait besoin aux cours du lendemain. Puis il se prépara une tasse de thé bien chaude. Après ça, il s’octroya une longue et chaude douche et vers minuit, il tomba comme une masse sur son lit.

.

.

.

Le réveil sonna et tout recommença comme la veille.

Comme le lendemain.

Et le surlendemain.

Mick se sentait piégé dans cette routine, mais il apprit à faire avec, parce qu’il savait très bien qu’un jour viendrait où tout changerait. Il faut savoir apprécier les moments d’ennuis lorsque nous savons qu’un jour, il n’y en aura plus.

Arrivé au lycée, il rejoignit Arthur comme à son habitude. Mais Lance l’attrapa avant.

\- Alors, t’as survécu à la famille Ketch ?

Mick lui sourit.

\- De toute évidence, sinon je ne serai pas ici. Je m’en vais rejoindre le fils d’ailleurs, tu viens ?

Lance lui emboîta le pas. Arthur rangeait ses affaires dans son casier et attrapa d’autres livres. Lorsqu’il vit Mick, toutes ses questions lui revinrent en mémoire.

Le cours de Biologie n’arrivait qu’à 15h. Lorsque le moment fut venu, Arthur alla voir le professeur au début de l’heure avec Mick. Ils lui remirent leurs punitions.

\- J’espère que ça vous servira de leçon !

Il se voulait autoritaire sans vraiment y parvenir, mais les garçons hochèrent quand même la tête et s’installèrent à leur table respective. Le cours fut affreusement long pour Arthur qui resta éveillé malgré tout. Il fut quand même le premier à sortir de la classe lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Mick, le dernier, se fit arrêter par le professeur.

\- Attendez, stoppa ce dernier. Je voudrais vous parler.

\- Monsieur ?

Mick se retourna et considéra son professeur. Encore une punition ? Il ne voyait pas pourquoi. L’homme enleva ses lunettes et commença à les nettoyer tout en expliquant.

\- C’est au sujet d’Arthur… Je sais qu’hier vous avez endossé une punition par sa faute. Il dormait encore en classe. Bien que vous n’auriez pas dû faire passer des mots en cours, vous n’êtes pas au mauvais élément. Vos notes sont vraiment excellentes et vous êtes attentifs.

Il s’arrêta volontairement un moment et Mick attendait le « mais » qui arriva.

\- Mais Arthur n’est pas comme vous, Mick. Je sais et je vois que, grâce à vous, il remonte la pente, mais je ne voudrais pas qu’il vous entraîne dans sa chute. Si chute, il doit y avoir. Choisissez bien vos amis, Mick.

Le jeune Sorcier hocha la tête, signe qu’il comprenait, mais il tenait toutefois à dire.

\- Vous savez, monsieur, les amis sont comme la famille… On ne les choisit pas et pourtant, on les aime et on ferait tout pour eux…

Il commença à partir, mais le professeur lui lança, en souriant.

\- Arthur a de la chance… De vous avoir comme ami.

Mick sourit à son tour et il quitta la salle.

.

.

Il changea ses affaires au casier assez vite pour ne pas être en retard au cours suivant. Lorsqu’il reprit le chemin, il faillit percuter Lance.

\- Le prof t’a retenu ?

\- Oui.

Lance dut courir pour suivre Mick.

\- Pourquoi ? Il voulait quoi ?

\- Rien… Me parler de la punition, c’est tout.

Mais Lance le fixa un moment.

\- Mick… Tu ne sais pas mentir.

Il se sentit mal, mais la sonnerie le sortit de sa léthargie. Lance lui jeta un regard, le genre de coup d’œil qui signifiait : « On en reparlera plus tard. »

.

Et le plus tard fut à la sortie des classes, Mick attendait le bus, mais Lance arriva en voiture, dans celle de sa mère.

\- Je te dépose, l’ami ?

Mick savait que s’il montait, il devrait répondre à des questions. Mais refuser sera un signe qu’il cachait effectivement quelque chose. Finalement, il choisit de dire oui. Les deux adolescents derrière, la mère au volant et Lance chuchota.

\- Alors, il t’a dit quoi le prof ?

Mick n’aimait pas mentir et encore moins à ses amis. Déjà, cacher ses secrets à Arthur lui pesait énormément sur la conscience. Alors il avoua à Lance ce qu’il s’était passé après les cours.

\- Eh bien ! Il ne porte pas Arthur dans son cœur. À l’entendre, on croirait qu’il a une mauvaise influence sur toi !

\- Je sais, je n’y crois pas. C’est rien du tout, n’en parlons plus d’accord ?

Lance acquiesça. Mais au fond, le professeur n’avait pas complètement tort. Il sentait Mick lié à Arthur, un lien amical très fort. Et il sentait aussi que le jeune homme avait des secrets, comme tout le monde, cela dit. Mais les siens semblaient lui peser lourd.

Lance considéra son ami, au fond, qui connaît bien ses proches ?

.

.

.

Vendredi, enfin la fin de la semaine ! Dernier jour de cours, Mick se leva paisiblement, pour une fois. D’autant plus que, ce jour-là, les élèves de sa classe allaient découvrir la « surprise » du directeur. Celui-ci permettait toujours aux dernières années de partir en voyage scolaire. Cela dit, pour le Sorcier, la « surprise » n’en était pas vraiment une. Il savait où sa classe partirait vu qu’il avait lancé un sort pour que le directeur choisisse le bon endroit. Mick gardait précieusement chez lui ses grimoires de magies et ses accessoires. Et un soir de lune croissante, il avait jeté un petit enchantement pour que le directeur eu l’envie soudaine d’emmener les dernières années dans un lieu magnifique.

Un lieu magique...

**…**

**_À Suivre ?_ **

**…**

_J'aime beaucoup cette histoire._

_Elle n'aura pas de fin, malheureusement. (Peut-être dans 10 ans ? Ahaha !)_

_Dans cet UA, Arthur Ketch joue le rôle d'Arthur Pendragon. Forcément._

_Mick en Merlin._

_Morgane, c'est Morgana. Lance est Lancelot du Lac._

_Il y a des petits clins d’œil à ce qu'aurait dû être le fil de l'histoire : la table ronde qui commence à prendre forme. Morgane qui va préparer un sale coup. Arthur et son Destin lié à l’Épée des Rois. Etc._

_Je vais néanmoins vous poster le Chapitre 2, même s'il n'est pas complet et qu'il n'y aura pas de suite. Juste pour enfin faire quelque chose de cette histoire magique..._


	2. Le Lac de l'Ombre

**~ 2 ~**

**Le Lac de l'Ombre**

**…**

La forêt du Lac de l'Ombre. Voilà la surprise !

Ils feraient tous du camping et de la randonnée, et Mick Davies espérait surtout faire découvrir la magie à Arthur. Petit à petit, sans rien lui révéler de ses pouvoirs. Juste le familiariser avec la beauté des lieux et le côté légendaire et mystique. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à faire l’étonné à l’annonce de la surprise. Un mensonge de plus, voilà qui n’enchantait pas vraiment Mick. Mais, tel était son fardeau.

.

Première heure de cours, le professeur principal entra pour annoncer la nouvelle. L’homme fit signe aux élèves de se taire quelques instants. Et même si le calme total ne pouvait être demandé, il dévoila sa « surprise ».

\- Comme vous le savez tous, les dernières années, vous donc, partent tous les ans en voyage. Cette année, le directeur a décidé de vous emmener dans un endroit charmant loin de toute technologie du Monde. Oui, nous nous sommes rendu compte que les élèves de maintenant sont bien trop scotchés aux téléphones, aux ordinateurs, à la télévision, aux consoles et tous ces petites choses qui vous ramollissent le cerveau. Donc, durant la semaine, vous allez un peu vous désintoxiquer de tout ça en tentant de redécouvrir la nature… Pour cela, nous vous emmenons tous dans la forêt du Lac de l'Ombre, en Écosse !

Le professeur entendit des huées dans la classe, des plaintes, des élèves qui criaient à l'injustice. Seul Mick sourit. Mais il comprit bien vite que ça n’allait pas être si facile d’emmener les adolescents loin de leurs chères technologies et de leurs petits conforts.

.

.

.

Mick profita du week-end pour préparer son sac pour le lundi suivant. La semaine risquait d’être longue mais il voyagerait léger. Pour lui, il se considérait comme en « mission ». Faire connaître la magie du lieu à Arthur pour que, plus tard, il accepte ce que Mick était en réalité : un Sorcier.

.

À la fin du cours de ce vendredi-là, les élèves se plaignaient déjà de leur sortie scolaire. Ils comptaient se plaindre encore au directeur, mais rien n’y changerait. Au début, Mick s’en voulut un peu. Puis finalement, il se dit que ça leur ferait du bien à tous de lever le pied sur Internet et la technologie. Ils ressemblaient tellement à des drogués de la vie moderne, que le Sorcier avait pitié d’eux. Il avait analysé la réaction d’Arthur. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de l’endroit de ladite sortie. Tant qu’il ne rentrait pas chez lui, cela lui convenait.

Mick passait rarement les week-ends avec son ami. Ce dernier devait traîner à des soirées ou rester avec une fille qu’il appréciait. Ou alors, il allait tout simplement au cinéma, comme tous les jeunes adultes. Mick quant à lui, gardait un œil sur Arthur de loin, mais il profitait surtout de ces deux jours d’accalmie pour travailler sa magie. Ce samedi-ci n’échappa pas à sa routine. Le matin, il faisait quand même le ravitaillement de son appartement dans une boutique du coin de la rue, puisqu’il n’avait pas de voiture. Mais l’après-midi restait consacré aux potions, formules, sorts et enchantements.

.

.

Dans un grand coffre en bois au pied de son lit, il gardait tous ses accessoires de magie. Ce samedi-là, il décida de faire un petit enchantement de protection. Pour cela, il commença par prendre une bougie jaune, la bougie journalière représentant le samedi. Ensuite, une bougie blanche, qui servait justement aux rituels de protection et à neutraliser aussi les énergies négatives. Puis il attrapa des pierres. D’abord une Turquoise, qui permettait de protéger des mauvais sorts tout en préservant la santé. Ainsi qu’un cristal de roche, aussi connu sous le nom de Quartz. Qui représentait la pureté et concentrait l’énergie en la purifiant. Il fit brûler de l’encens du Liban, idéal pour protéger du mauvais œil et pour renvoyer les ondes négatives. Puis, il déchira un bout de parchemin et prit un stylo rouge. L’encre rouge était le symbole du feu et du soleil, qui décuplait ainsi la puissance des formules. Enfin, Mick gardait toujours avec lui au moment des rituels, un rameau de Gui, une plante sacrée chez les Druides.

.

Il s’installa au salon, la plus grande pièce de son appartement et traça un cercle de sel. À l’intérieur, il y fit brûler l’encens, les deux bougies sur les deux côtés du haut, le Gui au milieu et les cristaux de chaque côté du bas. Au milieu, il déposa son morceau de parchemin sur lequel il écrivit le mot « Protection » en Runique.

Puis, il récita à haute voix :

_« J’en appel aux anciens pouvoirs,_

_Pour demander aide et protection,_

_Contre le Mal et la magie noire,_

_Contre toutes malédictions,_

_Pour que la prophétie se réalise,_

_Qu’Arthur se spiritualise. »_

Enfin, il brûla le papier à la flamme des deux bougies et laissa l’encens se consumer naturellement et entièrement.

Ce rituel ne figurait pas dans ses livres de magie. Il l’avait lui-même inventé. Seuls les ingrédients venaient de ses grimoires, mais le reste, il le fabriquait. Parce qu’un rituel, une formule, reste toujours plus puissante lorsque le Sorcier la créé lui-même. Bien sûr, Mick devait néanmoins apprendre quelques incantations de bases, des petits mots magiques à dire de-ci, de-là. Il apprenait aussi les effets de chaque plantes, chaque cristaux, chaque bougies, chaque plumes, etc.

Le reste lui venait naturellement. C'était son don. Il savait écrire en Runique avant même de savoir écrire dans sa langue. Le Runique fut autrefois utilisé comme gravure sur les médaillons et les pierres tombales. Les runes apportaient aussi de grands bénéfices, si les Sorciers les utilisaient à bon escient. Généralement, Mick n’écrivait pas toute son incantation en runique, juste un mot clef.

Ici : « Protection ».

.

.

.

Le lundi arriva trop vite.

Arthur venait tout juste de terminer son sac, le bus scolaire devait partir à 9h depuis le lycée. Mick rejoignit ses amis. Dans le bus, ils se mirent tous les trois ensemble, mais comme une place restait vide à côté de Lance, quelqu’un s'y installa. Lorsque le jeune homme et Arthur découvrirent la fille, tous les deux sentirent comme un coup de foudre en plein cœur. Heureusement pour elle, la nouvelle ne vit rien du tout. Mick observait la scène, la tête posée contre la vitre, sans mot dire.

Les regards sur elle la mirent mal à l’aise. Elle tenta de détendre l’atmosphère.

\- Je suis nouvelle au fait, je viens d’arriver en ville, et au lycée. Le directeur a voulu me faire participer à la sortie de classe, il pense que ça peut m'aider à m’intégrer. Je m’appelle Gen.

\- Gen ? Moi c’est Lance. C’est un surnom ton prénom, ou…

\- Oui, un diminutif de « Guenièvre », mais je préfère Gen, si ça ne vous embête pas.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, j’ai aucun mal à avouer que Lance est le diminutif de Lancelot… Les parents, hein... Je me demande où ils ont la tête lorsqu’ils nous donnent des prénoms pareils…

Elle se mit à sourire. Puis l’homme à l’arrière se mit à toussoter.

\- Hum, moi c’est Arthur. Et, Gen, ton prénom est magnifique.

Elle sourit également. Puis son regard se porta sur le petit brun collé à la fenêtre.

\- Et ton ami, c’est qui ?

Arthur se tourna vers son voisin.

\- Quoi, lui ? Oh, c’est juste Mick... Alors dis-moi un peu Gen, d’où tu viens comme ça ?

Ainsi passèrent les heures dans le bus.

Lance et Arthur se disputaient les paroles de la belle jeune fille, tandis que Mick regardait le paysage en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux bêtises que racontaient ses deux amis.

.

.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à bon port. Après des heures et des heures interminables en bus. Les trente élèves et les trois professeurs descendirent du véhicule pour s’aérer et marcher. Les étudiants prirent chacun leurs valises respectives dans les soutes. Puis, les adultes dirigèrent les adolescents vers leurs nouvelles résidences. Ils aperçurent de simples bungalows près d’un grand lac au milieu de la forêt. Évidemment, le plus beau à voir ne se trouvait pas sur ce site, ils devraient marcher le lendemain matin pour cela.

.

Le premier soir se passa calmement. Les élèves étaient déjà bien épuisés par le long voyage en bus. Tout naturellement, Lance, Arthur et Mick prirent à eux trois le même bungalow. Ils déposèrent leurs sacs dans la petite cabane en bois. Un endroit pas bien grand, avec un lit simple et deux lits superposés. Une table, une minuscule cuisine et une porte donnant sur un semblant de salle de bains. Le plus pittoresque était la cheminée, juste en face des couchages.

Arthur et Lance se disputèrent le premier tour à la douche. Ce fut, sans surprise, Arthur qui gagna. Lance décida pendant ce temps de préparer du café, tandis qu'Arthur attrapa ses affaires de rechange en jetant un regard sur Mick, complètement perdu au milieu de la pièce.

\- Mick ! Au lieu de rester planter là comme un piquet, tu peux faire du feu dans la cheminée ? On se gèle, ici.

Mick se dirigea vers l’âtre et constata stupidement.

\- Je n'ai pas de briquet.

Arthur, avec ses vêtements sous le bras, marcha droit vers lui et attrapa deux pierres au-dessus de la cheminée.

\- Tiens, utilise ça.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, je ne sais pas faire du feu avec deux cailloux !

\- Moi non plus. Bon courage.

Il sourit et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos. Puis disparut dans vers salle de bains.

Lance s'occupait toujours de mettre de l'ordre dans la minuscule cuisine pendant que Mick prit les deux pierres qu'il frappa l'une contre l'autre durant de longues minutes sans parvenir à faire un semblant d'étincelle. Il souffla de désespoir et jeta les cailloux par terre. Puis, il zieuta quelques secondes derrière lui. Lance vaquait toujours à ses occupations sans se soucier de Mick. Alors, ce dernier, tendit sa main vers la cheminée et murmura une incantation.

_\- Dóiteán !_

Ses yeux s’instillèrent d'une lueur dorée et une flamme s'éleva du bois. Il sourit en se relevant, fière de lui.

.

.

.

La soirée fut courte. Tout le monde était épuisé et ils se mirent au lit assez tôt. Même si les lits en question n'étaient pas des plus confortables, les trois amis s'endormirent très vite.

Au milieu de la nuit, un cauchemar atroce réveilla Mick. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des rêves prémonitoires. Mais celui-ci ne présageait rien de bon. Il sut à l'instant même où il s’éveilla, qu'il venait d'avoir une Prophétie. Au milieu des flammes et des cris, une voix lointaine hurla cet étrange poème :

_« Siècle des larmes et hurlements,_

_À la nuit tombée, sur le lac scintillant,_

_Combattant la spécieuse sœur,_

_Avec son acolyte : l'Enchanteur,_

_L’Épée des Rois et du Destin,_

_Brocéliande, l'Étoile du matin,_

_Viens Dieu des morts, qui annonce,_

_Du Ciel, à la fin, la Réponse... »_

Il s'assit sur son lit, le lit superposé du bas, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

La magie du Lac de l'Ombre augmentait ses pouvoirs. Il le sentait. Voilà pourquoi cette Prophétie vint à lui cette nuit-là. Et il sut, au plus profond de lui, que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Rien de bon du tout.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, à 9h tapante, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent devant les professeurs. La plupart des étudiants baillaient encore, de leur mauvaise nuit en pleine forêt ou de leur inaptitude à s'endormir sans téléphones portables ou ordinateurs. Il y avait trois tuteurs, qui séparèrent donc les élèves en trois groupes pour la première randonnée. Au plus grand bonheur de Lance et Arthur, qui se retrouvèrent dans le groupe de Gen. Et de Mick, bien sûr. Et pendant que les deux garçons se disputaient les jolis yeux de la demoiselle, Mick quant à lui profita du paysage.

Il pouvait sentir la magie des lieux.

Chaque pierre, chaque animaux, chaque arbres, émettaient une vibration. Tout était plus vivant ici. Il pouvait d'ailleurs ressentir ses pouvoirs se décupler et il dut faire d'autant plus attention à ne pas jeter de sort par inadvertance.

.

Vers 13h, le professeur posa enfin son sac à dos sur la rive du Lac de l'Ombre. Il ordonna aux élèves de faire de même pour la collation de midi. Ce qu'ils firent tous avec une joie non feinte. Des groupes d'amis se formèrent naturellement et chacun mangeait tout en discutant devant les eaux scintillantes, en face des montagnes verdoyantes. Pour un mois de février, le temps fut clément.

Mick dégustait son ragoût lorsqu'il entendit _quelque chose..._

_« Emrys »..._

**…**

**FIN**

**…**

_Eh oui, eh oui, ça s'arrête là..._

_Je ne sais pas si je continuerais un jour cette histoire._

_Dommage, je l'aime beaucoup. Mais j'écris d'autre genre de récits, désormais..._

_Je peux vous dire que « La Réponse » de la Prophétie symbolise Mordred. Celui qui tue Arthur Pendragon, dans la Légende Arthurienne._

_Au sujet du titre de l'histoire, « Emrys » est le nom Druidique de « Merlin »._

_En l’occurrence, ici, Mick..._


End file.
